


WWE Secret Santa 2017

by strykelass



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: My interpretation of the the prompt:Teenage AU in which Person A and Person B are secretly a thing and both get invited to a huge Christmas party and are told to bring their dates. So, they each find dates to bring, but spend the night trying to escape them and get to each other.Merry Christmas eric_idle_rules ! <3





	WWE Secret Santa 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/gifts).



> Part of a Secret Santa gift exchange I found on tumblr I think? Who doesn't love a good teen AU? (Un-beta'd so sorry if it's rough)

There was a number of reasons why Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose weren't out to their small, close knit groups of classmates, but it wasn't really because they were gay… or whatever it was that they were. Dean was Seth's first boyfriend, but Seth knew Dean had  _ dabbled _ , so to speak. The small, northern California high school only had a handful of folks that didn't agree with such lifestyle choices, but Dean and Seth didn't really see much of those people.

They were both Juniors. Seth had just gotten the hair on the top of his lip to connect with his beard and he was very proud of the fact that he'd beaten the entire class of Senior boys to getting their facial hair figured out. He wore a lot of band tees, stayed after school for quiz bowl on Tuesdays, and definitely hadn't thought Dean would have gone out with him,  _ ever _ .

Dean was just  _ different _ , and Seth had had a huge crush on him since Freshman year when he'd transferred from a school in San Diego or LA or something. Dean loved cars and bikes, and worked at an auto shop after school so he didn't really do extra-curricular stuff. At first, they'd only ever known that the other existed because they both ended up in dance class together. Seth didn't want to take regular P.E., thinking he might get the weight class. Dean had marked it down as a joke. So they were the only boys in the whole class and were friends by default. Soon enough, Seth was buying gum that he saw Dean chewing, and made him cookies for Christmas that year. Dean agreed to take him on motorcycle rides and Seth just about cried when Dean let him wear his leather riding jacket. 

"I don't wanna tell people though," Dean said gruffly, walking a little faster past the coffee shop where a bunch of their classmates were after class. Seth hastened to keep up. "People always tell other people stuff and then other people ruin it."

"Okay…" Seth said, somewhat dejected, already annoyed he couldn't post a picture of him and Dean on Instagram. He hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, so he sorta wanted to shout about it. 

As it turned out though, having a secret boyfriend was a lot of fun. His parents didn't know a thing, which meant Seth could 'go do homework at his friend's house' and make out with Dean for hours in some isolated, wooded area. Dean changed the oil in Seth's little Kia Sorento for free, and they always went to get McDonald's drive thru on Fridays. Seth would fake being mad about Dean eating Seth's fries and they'd play music over the stereo.

But when Seth was invited to Nikki Bella's couple's only Christmas party, it meant that he couldn't really go _ with _ Dean. That part wasn't much fun at all.

"I've wanted to go before, but I don't think I was popular enough last year." Seth told Dean from the comfort of his lap, burying his head in the kangaroo pocket of his boyfriend's hoodie and muffling his voice. "It's not fair! They wouldn't care about it! You're always saying Senior parties are more fun!"

"Sami Callihan can get me a bottle of jack and we can make our own party," Dean muttered, looking at his phone. "You haven't even gotten drunk before, why do you wanna do it in front of a bunch of people and look dumb?"

"I won't look dumb! I don't even want to drink that much," Seth whined, swatting at Dean's hands to make him put his phone away. "Dean… I  _ really _ want to go. Can't we do this?"

"I'd like… do it if we were Seniors." Dean reasoned, rolling his eyes and tossing his phone on the sofa. Seth's brows furrowed angrily. " _ Dude _ , I just don't wanna deal with how other people deal with shit. If we're gonna go, it's  _ not  _ gonna be as couples. We still got a year around these people."

As some sort of compromise, Dean asked Charlotte Flair if she was invited already and they conspired to attend the event as a sort of fake coupling. Charlotte was closer with Nikki, so it mattered less if she and Dean weren't obviously together, but Seth knew that he had to have some sort of fake boy or girl friend if he wanted to go. The whole thing was so exclusive, complete with handwritten RSVP notes. There was only rumors about how Nikki's parties went down, because it was insisted that nobody took pictures or left traces on the web. It always happened at her large mansion out in the suburbs and the girls usually danced while the men made a fire outside and passed a cigar around. 

It was all formal dress too, which meant that Seth pulled Dean by his wrist into a Men's Warehouse to try on 2-piece suit rentals. Dean only agreed after Seth bought him cheese sticks at the attached TGI Fridays, and he grumbled the whole time, turning up his nose at a bright red cummerbund.

"Who did you even ask to go with you?" Dean asked through the changing stalls. Seth perked his head up from his own stall, biting his lip.

"Bayley," he mumbled, smoothing out his shirt. "A girl in my quiz bowl group."

Seth felt bad. He knew Bayley had a huge crush on him and Seth had tried his best to explain it was a just friends situation. She was a sort of awkward sophomore girl with braces and a thick, untamed side pony. She was always asking Seth which AP classes he would be taking next semester and Seth never really gave her a straight answer. 

"Charlotte seemed fine with you though?" Seth asked, trying to change the subject. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I could get her a big 'ol box of zinfandel if she played along. Didn't really ask me any more questions." Dean snickered, coming out of his own stall and hovering by Seth's door where Seth could see his socked feet. "You ready?"

"Do you know how to tie a bow tie?" Seth asked hopelessly, pushing open his door. "The tutorial on my phone isn't helping…"

Seth's heart lit up, seeing his boyfriend looking so prim and polished in the white shirt and black slacks. Dean never dressed up, and Seth could already imagine how cute he would look with his hair properly tousled. He hadn't put on a tie, but rather, slung the one Seth had picked out for him over his shoulders. 

Seth grinned as Dean seemed similarly affected. He was blushing hard, looking at Seth from head to toe, in the matching button down and pants. Dean took the tie Seth was fussing with, and instead of fixing it, pulled it away and undid the top button on his shirt. 

"Leave it a little open," Dean said gruffly, turning Seth to face the mirror. "It looks… better…"

"I'm not a porn star." Seth laughed nervously, tingling where Dean had brushed his chest fuzz. "I wanna look nice."

"We look nice. We always look nice." Dean said, scratching at his collar. "Is this fine then? How much is this?" 

"I'll pay for it." Seth said, "Playfully batting at Dean's backside as they went back to the stalls to change. "But you need to buy me Taco Bell on the way home, and coffee tomorrow.  _ And _ you need to hold hands with me in the parking lot."

It was silly, Seth knew, walking back to Dean's car with their rented suits in one hand and Dean's rough palm in the other. They had been together almost a year and they hadn't even had sex yet. Not that Dean hadn't tried, Seth was just a little gun shy about the whole thing because he knew Dean wanted to top. Whenever they could manage it with their parent's schedules, the boys engaged in a lot of showering together in lieu of any penetrative activities. Seth made Dean wash his long hair and Dean made Seth rub his back, usually once they were actually clean, Dean would put his hands on Seth's ass and feel around for his opening. Seth usually wiggled away though, complaining he was ticklish. 

"You're such a lil' virgin." Dean teased, patting Seth's butt while they dried off. Seth usually just scoffed or shook his head like a wet dog to splatter water everywhere. It was easier than answering embarrassing questions. 

On the day of the party, Seth allowed his parents to take pictures of him and Bayley outside their house, feeling simultaneously ashamed and anxious. Bayley was dressed in some knee length, festive holiday dress, excited to show Seth's parents the cookies she had made for the party.

"I don't know how many cookies people are going to be eating," Seth told her in the Uber over to Nikki's party, checking to see if Dean had messaged him before stowing his phone away. "Probably more drinks than anything…"

"So long as there isn't any drugs," Bayley said, frowning and closing the lid on the tin. "My mom was really nervous that there was going to be craziness going on."

"Well, if you need to leave early…" Seth bit his lip, feeling horrible again. Bayley just shrugged, humming and looking out the window. He knew he wasn't being a great person, but all he wanted to do was be with Dean, bouncing with excitement over his first real high school party.

Nikki's house was everything that had been promised from myth and legend. The place was gigantic, with a pull in roundabout where cars had parked and were dropping people off. Bayley gasped audibly and Seth scanned around, looking for any sight of Dean and Charlotte. Walking up the ornate steps to the fancy large doors, Brie Bella was waiting to greet them and take their coats. 

"Welcome welcome!" she said, trying to smile warmly, even though Seth was sure she had no idea who they were. 

"This place is amazing! Can we get a tour?" Bayley asked quickly, hastening to take off her jacket. Brie blinked, obviously amused.

"We'll… just be on the first floor and in the basement, it's really simple." She laughed, pointing ahead. "Go ahead and make yourself a drink!"

Seth fidgeted, sure that he wanted to wait for Dean before he really started socializing. He didn't know anyone except for Dean's football friend Roman and that AJ guy from his AP history class. They weren't really friends though. Bayley seemed even less inclined, staring at the wall of people laughing in the kitchen and hovering behind Seth nervously. 

"Did you… want a drink?" Seth asked, looking to his friend. Bayley shrugged, unhelpfully.

"Maybe just like, a coke." She muttered. "Where do you think I can put my cookies?" 

The kitchen was overfull and music was playing from a radio on the long countertop. A huge spread of crackers and Christmas candies had been laid out and Bayley occupied herself with putting her cookies on the plate, aligning the still-wet frosted snowmen in a way that looked the most appealing for strangers. Seth shivered, breaking past a few of the guys on the basketball team to get a cup. Bottles of liquor were lined up neatly, and a ice chest full of soda and beer was at the center of it all. Seth's hands hovered over the bottles, not really sure how to make a drink or what might taste good.

"Seth!" Roman, the senior asked, pulling himself over. "What's up man?" 

"Oh, hey Roman…" Seth said, straightening up and trying to look cool. "You haven't seen Dean around have you?"

"Huh? Oh, nah, not yet." Roman said, pointing to his friends. "Just hanging out with Jimmy and Jey, have y'all met before? They're my cousins."

Seth blushed, seeing the two other boys at Roman's side. Jimmy raised an eyebrow and Seth suddenly remembered that he sat behind them in his English class. 

"Yeah, we traded papers to grade and he gave me a C." Jimmy said, tilting his glass in a sarcastic salute. "Thanks for that."

"S-sorry," Seth said, wishing he could just evaporate. "Have you… tried these cookies?" he reached for Bayley's treats. "They're really good…"

Roman and his cousins eventually went outside to the heavily marked MAN ZONE that John Cena was putting together. With a glance out the backdoor, Seth could see a group of guys laughing, beers in hand as John put a fire together in the little fire pit. There wasn't any girls there, and Seth couldn't see Dean, but he didn't really know what else to do. 

"Did you want to go downstairs?" Bayley asked. Seth looked up and she was holding a can of coke. Seth shrugged and abandoned his drink ideas, cursing the fact that he and Dean hadn't thought to coordinate at all. The music from the apparent dance downstairs was loud and Seth could feel the steps under his feet buzz from the bass as he entered onto a loosely organized dance floor with a few couples around the speakers, apparently Deejaying from a laptop.

"I wonder if we can request songs," Bayley said loudly, looking to Seth. "What's your favorite song to dance to?"

"I don't dance," Seth shook his head, sighing hard. "I'm going to make a drink Bayley... I'll meet you back in a bit, okay?"

Back up the stairs where he could hear his phone and think, Seth loitered around, still unsure of breaking into the alcohol. Sure that the bottled beers were free to grab, he settled for a Heineken and spent a solid ten minutes wandering around looking for a bottle opener. 

"It's a twist off," Randy, another senior laughed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Seth's drink and popped the top off with ease.  Seth quickly got away, grimacing at the gross taste of the beer. 

All in all, he wasn't sure what he had expected. None of Seth's other friends were really that popular, more interested in academics and video games to know a world outside of their own small bubble. The house was vast and people were pretty well spread out, talking in groups similar to the ones they shared at school. He felt foolish for having assumed anyone other than Bayley or Dean would even bother talking to him, and for a moment, Seth wondered if Dean hadn't been right about just buying a bottle of liquor to drink by themselves. 

Getting drunk with Dean sounded fun, and Seth was sure that if he felt less inhibited, he might be interested in having actual sex with his boyfriend. He was still anxious, but mostly because he hadn't ever really drank, except for wine with his family on holidays. Looking at the green bottle in his hand, Seth wasn't sure beer was really his thing.

Flattening himself against the wall as a few people passed him, he sighed, thinking he might just do another lap of the kitchen and gather more snacks. Just before he was about to leave though, the front door opened and Dean, Charlotte, and few other people came in, shucking off their coats to hand to Brie. 

Fighting the urge to run over to his boyfriend in a totally too-obvious manner, Seth perked his head up and watched as Dean looked around the house in mild awe and disgust. Catching eye contact, he nodded and Seth nodded back, walking over cooly. 

"You guys just get here? I wonder how many more people are going to show up?" Seth said, smiling politely to Charlotte. "I think we have class together…"

"Yeah, hey, what's up?" Charlotte nodded, looking over Seth. "They got beer?"

"They got everything…"

Judging by the way Dean was greeted coming into the kitchen, it was a wonder why Seth had been invited and Dean hadn't been. People turned and waved, laughing at his formal attire. 

"You and Seth match!" Nikki exclaimed, pointing between the two men. "That's  _ so _ funny."

"Yeah, crazy how that turned out." Dean said. Charlotte grabbed a bottle of wine and began pouring the contents into a red cup. 

"Make me a drink," Seth said under his breath, looking to Dean with envy as his boyfriend grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan. "I don't know how…"

With assurances that the drink wasn't too strong, Dean pushed a rum and coke into Seth's hands and he gratefully abandoned his beer, milling around just as awkwardly as he had before. The two hadn't really discussed how involved they were going to be with each other and Seth frowned, watching Charlotte and walking at about the same stride length. Dean walked around, cool as he always was, following his heart's desire as he made a lap of the house and then went to the back door where the MAN ZONE was. 

"Can you show me where the music is?" Charlotte asked Seth, unsure if she was allowed to follow or not. 

"Oh… sure…" Seth said, heart sinking. By the way Dean was walking, he wasn't really sure if his boyfriend even knew he was there. He didn't want to be too clingy, but he really wanted to follow him outside. 

"Cool, thanks," Charlotte said, following behind Seth and waving to a few other girls in their English class as they descended the stairs again. 

"Did… Dean get you your zinfandel?" Seth asked carefully, not really sure what to say to Charlotte since they'd only talked a few times. "He said he was getting you some…"

"Oh yeah, I just left it in the Dart." Charlotte grinned. "I was going to drink it over the holidays when my parents go to Mexico." 

"You came in the  _ Dart _ ?" Seth asked, actually stopping on the stairs, eyes wide. Dean had been working on an old 1970 Dodge Dart for months now, trying to get the car in good condition. He'd promised to let Seth ride around in it the first chance he got. He couldn't believe Dean would let some fake date ride in it instead of him. 

"Y-yeah… it's outside." Charlotte shrugged. "It's a cool car I guess. The seats were really old though…"

Bayley was sitting in the corner on her phone and Seth turned on his heel before they could meet eyes, muttering something about getting snacks so he could make his escape. Without really savoring his drink, he chugged it, ignoring the weird warm feeling of the alcohol and the carbonation of the soda. Seth felt mad, past anxious and upset about all of the other people around him and intent on finding Dean. 

Before Seth could accost him about the car, John was apparently rounding all of the men up for some sort of polaroid photograph around the fire. Thrown into the mix of ties and suits, Seth stood awkwardly, holding his empty glass and chancing sidelong glances to his boyfriend. Dean kept mumbling to Roman and his cousins, and Seth chewed his tongue as egg nog was passed around. 

"At eight we'll light off a festive firecracker." John announced as the group slowly began to disperse, heading back inside to find their dates. "Who wanted the cigar?"

"Pass'er here," Dean grinned. Seth watched as Roman, Jimmy and Jey padded off. Now was his chance…

"Hey, uh, Seth-" Charlotte poked her head back out of the door and ignoring John's determined stare. "Bayley wanted you."

Seth blinked, sure that Bayley could wait for a moment. He needed to talk to Dean, but from behind the glass, Seth could see Bayley at Charlotte's shoulder. She looked visibly shaken. 

With a sigh, he made his way back inside the house, sure that if his fake-date was going to be upset with him, Seth would have no choice but to explain himself. The whole ordeal was so stupid, he felt like an idiot walking around in the rented tux, reminding him that he'd spent so much money on the facade.

"Hey, Seth-" Bayley said, lowering her voice as Seth shut the sliding door behind him. "I… I want to go home… I was downstairs and… I heard someone talking about drugs."

Seth blinked again, feeling his heart sink. Bayley had already relocated her coat and shoes and looked semi-petrified, as though she was about to burst into tears. 

"What? What drugs?" Seth asked, unable to stop his nasally voice from pinching with annoyance. 

"People are smoking  _ pot  _ in the bathroom," Bayley said, looking horrified. "Probably other stuff too… but I heard them talking…"

"It's okay Bayley," Charlotte said, semi amused. "Not everyone here is doing it, it's really not a big deal."

"I just don't want to get in trouble," she said woefully. Her hand danced in the air, as though she wanted to grab Seth's shirt sleeve. "Please… my mom would  _ kill  _ me…" 

Seth grunted, looking outside where Dean was still milling around, smoking his cigar by the fire. Part of him really wanted to tell Bayley to suck it up or call her own cab, considering Seth had paid for the ride there and he didn't want to look stupid leaving so soon. But Bayley was a year younger and definitely not equipped to deal with some vague possibility of recreational drug use happening around her. 

Looking into her wide eyes, Seth knew he was being a dick anyway. She'd played along thus far and honestly Seth didn't want to be at the party any more either. It hadn't been anything he'd expected and Dean was too remote to make it the special event he'd wanted. However, the thought of leaving the party and Dean staying was enough to make Seth's chest constrict in anger and jealousy. 

"I bet Dean could give you a ride home," Charlotte proposed easily, sticking her head back outside. "Hey! Dean!"

"What's up?" Dean looked over and Seth's eyes narrowed. How had his boyfriend not noticed the fact that he was gone? 

Usually Dean's carefree, chilled out attitude was perfect for Seth, but as they made their way to the Dodge Dart at the end of the street, Seth purposefully lagged behind. He was mad, he wanted his boyfriend to realize that the evening had sucked, he needed to care. Bayley was enormously apologetic and immediately lightened up when she showed Dean her address, but Seth remained silent.

"You fixed this car?" she asked incredulously, looking at the interior of the Dart and patting the seat under her hand. 

"Yup," Dean said, looking over to Charlotte as they got to the first intersection. ""M I droppin' you off too?"

"Drop us all off," Seth said venomously, leaving a weird tension in the wake of his words. Dean just clucked his tongue and kept driving though, snacking on cookies that Bayley offered him. 

Occasionally the two boys fought over things, usually stemming from the fact that Dean didn't want anyone to know that they were dating. But Seth was getting sick of feeling like the clingy, emotional one. His boyfriend never told him he was wrong, but his attitude always seemed to always spell it out. 

"Thanks for everything... even if it was a little short," Charlotte said awkwardly, grabbing her box of wine and waving to the backseat. "Have a good night guys!"

Seth nodded and Bayley smiled and waved. Dean honked the horn and soon enough they were on Bayley's block. It was dark and Christmas lights were illuminating the suburban streets, changing from green to red and dancing with the coordinated patterns. Seth agreed to walk Bayley to her door and wish her goodnight, but opted to sit in the backseat again, ignoring his boyfriend. 

"What do you wanna do champ?" Dean sighed, adjusting the rear view mirror to catch Seth's reflection. "The night's still young. We ain't gotta go home."

"Why can't you  _ pretend  _ like you like me?" Seth asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He couldn't look at Dean's reflection in the mirror. "I wasn't having any fun there."

"Me neither man," Dean mumbled. Seth scoffed. 

"But you knew people! I didn't!" he argued, his anger boiling over. "There were people there you could talk to and chill with! I felt like an idiot just standing there!"

"Who says you couldn't talk to people?" Dean raised his eyebrow. Seth's brows furrowed deeper, he didn't want to start yelling right in front of Bayley's house.

"Dean, for _ real _ ." Seth spat, sitting up straighter. "Can't you see I'm  _ suffering _ here? Even when we're around other people we don't know you act like I'm just some fucking stranger!" Seth's eyes were wet and his voice cracked, making him feel even more ugly and stupid. "You're embarrassed to be with me, I  _ know _ it." 

It was all that Seth was afraid of and he buried his face in his hands, curling up into his knees and trying to stop himself from sniffling. He never  _ really _ knew why Dean had asked him out- why he'd agreed to hang around some goofy quiz bowl kid that didn't like smoking weed or making graffiti in rock quarries. Dean had dated way cooler people before and Seth knew if he didn't put out soon, he'd probably find himself single. For all the work and effort he'd put into making them look as formal and stunning as possible, it was completely unappreciated because nobody even knew they were a couple.

"Do you really feel like that?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence. Seth just nodded into his knees, screwing up his face. They were breaking up, he just  _ knew _ it. 

"I didn't know it was like that." Dean said, his voice sounding gruff. Seth looked up, wiping his nose. Dean was leaning back in his seat, watching Seth. 

"I've only told you a  _ bunch _ of times," Seth grumbled.

"Not like that," Dean checked the glove compartment for napkins, but it was empty. "I'm not embarrassed to be around you."

"But why do you act like it?" Seth whined, rubbing his eyes. "You don't ever wanna… wanna act like you're my boyfriend…"

"You ever got your ass beat for looking gay in public and shit?" Dean asked. Seth stared, shaking his head. "Happened to me once and I wasn't even with nobody."

Seth just looked at his feet. He didn't really have a good response to his boyfriend's words, but it was hard to reconcile Dean's carefree attitude with this fearful person sitting in front of him. 

It didn't stop Seth from wanting…  _ something _ . 

"How's about-" Dean began, easing himself out of the front seat and clamoring into the back. Seth shifted, moving his knees so Dean could flop into the back seat. Without hesitation, he tugged Seth onto his lap, looking down at his eyes and rubbing his head patiently. "We do tonight… my style."

"What?" Seth asked quietly. Dean grinned.

"Car's running good. We'll go to Modesto," He said, nodding. "We'll go get some grub and have a good time." 

Seth grunted as Dean leaned over, inadvertently pushing his sweater against Seth's face to lean down and uncover a bottle of whiskey under the seat. 

"We'll look…" Seth smirked, squirming to sit up. "We'll be weird in suits."

"Who cares?" Dean said softly. "We look great."

Seth sat himself in the front seat, looking on in quiet awe as Dean turned the car around and headed for the highway. His parent's wouldn't mind if he spent the night out, but he quickly texted them, assuring them he was alright and would be safe. His mind was still whirring with emotions and he wasn't really sure what to say, but if Dean wanted to try to make the night up to him, he was certainly interested.

"Grab the bottle of Jack," Dean mumbled, pointing behind him at a red light. Seth blushed, a little nervous. He was aware he wasn't supposed to drink in a car, but he'd also never done it before and wanted to try. Getting onto the highway and heading south, Seth unscrewed the top of the bottle and examined the speed pourer curiously.

"You cool with this?" Dean asked, popping the little plastic insert off so Seth could drink. "Sometimes me and my friends like to go and have fun in some other place where nobody knows us."

Seth gagged a little on the bitter taste of the drink and coughed, chuckling. Dean steadied his hand so he didn't pour whiskey all over his lap and he nodded, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess," Seth said, massaging his throat. "I just… I dunno… It's Christmas time. I want to do things with you that are  _ special _ ." 

"It'll be special." Dean said quietly, rubbing Seth's thigh and driving with a single hand gripping the steering wheel. "Mistletoe n' all."

The drive to Modesto took about a half hour and the boys spent some time blasting the classic rock station and chancing occasional pulls off of the bottle when it felt right. Dean assured Seth a single mouthful wasn't enough to spoil his ability to drive, but Seth pouted, insisting that they'd already had some to drink at the party.

Pulling off the highway, they cheered, stowing the bottle back under the seat and pulling into a bowling alley that was connected to a diner. It wasn't until Seth stepped out of the car that he realized the effect of the alcohol and he laughed nasally, grabbing the side of the Dart to steady himself. 

"You good?" Dean asked, yanking off his vest and jacket. Seth hummed, looking over to his boyfriend on the driver's side. In the low light, Dean was gorgeous, all freshly tousled hair and eyes bright from excitement and a spot of booze. Seth just hoped he still looked sort of composed, though he was sure his hair was a humid mess. Twice, he'd slopped liquor on his beard and so his upper lip just smelled like warm whiskey. 

"We bowling?" he asked, skipping to Dean's side. Rather unexpectedly, Dean found his hand and squeezed it, pulling him along. There were a few people milling around and smoking, but nobody paid them any mind.

"Yeah, let's do a game." Dean said. "We can order food and then there's a little motel down the road where we can crash."

"Really?" Seth asked excitedly, his senses immediately overwhelmed by the crash of bowling pins and loud, abrasive holiday music. The establishment was full of bowlers and families, all eating pizzas and running back and forth from the arcade. 

"Yeah of course."

Seth was glad that Dean was ready to take charge of the situation, as he was feeling more pleasantly drunk than he'd ever been before in his life. He plopped down at an empty lane towards the back of the building and stared at the ceiling, dancing with light from some disco ball that had been lowered for a party. His stomach felt a little sluggish, but his whole body was numb and light, making him forget his poor mood and potentially embarrassing bowling skills. When Dean returned, he tossed Seth a pair of shoes and began setting up their computer profiles.

"Dean," Seth mumbled, poking his boyfriend in the thigh. Dean turned, chewing on a toothpick. "Thanks for… I dunno… This is fun…"   


"You're such a dork," Dean smirked, pushing his leg into Seth's direction and grinning as DORK was inserted in lieu of Seth's name in the score calculator. "Ya' know I love ya'"

Seth had never bowled a worse game, but it was nothing if not entertaining to watch Dean aggressively try to over perform while they ate pizza and chicken wings. Ball after ball landed in the gutter and Seth just giggled, blushing rosy faced and threading his fingers through his mane of hair. It didn't seem to matter how many tips Dean gave or what the weight of the ball was. Seth was just amused by the fact he was drunk in public and chucking balls down the aisle with reckless abandon. 

"How are you so good at lawn games but so bad at this?" Dean laughed, watching Seth plop back into his seat and eagerly grab a piece of pizza, smiling against a mouthful of food. 

""S different," he hiccupped, grinning bright as Dean turned and bent over to toss his ball, giving a nice show of ass in his dress pants. 

With a margin of difference by about eighty points, Dean put away their balls at the end of the game and paid for their food before a rush of families could close out their tabs. Seth put his dress shoes back on and sighed, blinking around at the colorful room. With some food in his system, he felt a lot more grounded and steady. Seth was looking forward to getting a motel room and… doing… whatever it was that they were going to do…

He looked at his lap and his fingers ran up and down his thighs. The sensation was strange and he still felt a little numb. Seth knew he wanted Dean to take his virginity or whatever, but he was sure that he'd be a mess with all the food and alcohol in his system. On the internet, he'd read about douching and staying clean for getting fucked in the ass, but it seemed like a whole lot of thought and effort to put into something he wanted to be casual and carefree. 

That said, Seth was terrified of shitting on his boyfriends dick, and he wasn't sure how to articulate his fear without Dean laughing at him.

"There's a Walmart across the street too, from the motel," Dean muttered as he returned, pocketing the receipt and looking at his boyfriend. "We could get mixer and stuff."

"Mmkay," Seth said, rising to his feet and trying to put the anxiety of it all out of his mind. Really, Seth wouldn't be opposed to just sucking Dean's dick if it came around to it. He wasn't sure he'd be really good at it, but it felt safer. 

Sitting in the car and pulling from the bottle again, Seth wondered if Dean had ever had a dick in his butt, or at least knew what it felt like. 

"You excited for Christmas?" Dean asked, driving down the road and pulling into the turn lane for the Walmart. "There's the motel." 

Seth looked over his shoulder at the tiny little drive in motel that looked like it was from another era. In bright letters on the front, it advertised COLOR TV in a sort of retro style. Seth snorted.

"Yeah, it'll be okay," he mumbled, scratching his beard. "Your family doing much?" 

"Nah, it'll be low key." Dean grunted. "None of my family wanted to travel this year."

Perhaps because it was so close to Christmas, the Walmart was particularly busy for ten o'clock at night, bustling with people doing grocery shopping as well as angrily careening carts through the lot,  full of flat screens and toys for gifts. Seth tripped a little, walking after his boyfriend, numb to the cool breeze. 

"Coke?" Dean asked over his shoulder. Seth blinked, watching Dean point to a stack of 2 liters. 

"Mmyeah," he said.

"You're a cute drunk," Dean said, tucking the drink under his arms. "Let's look at snacks."

"I'm not drunk," Seth whined, a little scared someone might over hear them as they jogged down past the frozen foods section and into the dry goods. Hands laden with bags of potato chips and sunflower seeds, Dean hummed a little made up song as he traipsed down the pharmacy aisle with some exaggerated confidence. 

"Dean…" Seth mumbled, almost dropping his snacks as his boyfriend picked up a box of condoms. "I dunno…"

"You dunno about... " Dean held up a box that said ULTRA THIN and one that said EXTRA LUBRICATION "The brand? Or…"

"I want to fuck… but…" Seth mouthed, leaning into his boyfriend and muffling his words into his dress shirt. "I've been drinking and…"

"Hey, I'm not gunna rip ya I new one." Dean said, rubbing Seth's back and turning so they could speak more clearly. "I told you, I've topped before. You said you've fingered yourself before."

"I know," Seth said awkwardly, staring at the floor.

"You didn't do it for my birthday," Dean said, matter of factly. Seth nodded. "When _ do _ you wanna  _ do it _ ?"

"I wanna do it  _ now _ ," Seth breathed, and inched ever closer to his boyfriend, "It's just… I ate all that food and… I dunno the last time I…" Seth said, trying to be clear, but backtracking all the same. "I'm scared it'll hurt."

"I'm gunna eat you out," Dean explained, quickly glancing up and down the aisles to see if anyone was watching them. It seemed they were alone. "I'm gunna… suck on your dick a little, and then I'll go down and start lickin' you up good. I don't care-" Dean amended as Seth's already pink face turned red. "We're just people man, besides, that's why I'm gettin' these-" 

Dean shuffled his arms and showed a pack of baby wipes. Seth immediately broke out into laughter and Dean grinned, shrugging. 

"I guess… I guess extra lubricated then…" Seth said, still giggling as Dean tossed the other box back onto the shelf. 

"So did you mean, now now?" Dean asked gruffly, turning down the wall-side aisle and blushing as Seth looked appalled at the thought. "'Cause… I'm sure the changing rooms here are big enough..."What? I'm not kidding."   


"I know you're not!" Seth spluttered, laughing again. "Why would I want to lose my virginity at Walmart?!"

"More of a K-mart guy myself," Dean snickered, Seth punched his arm lightly, almost spilling his snacks again. The two happened upon the pop-up Christmas section, littered with decorative debris as the majority of the stock had been pilfered. Distractedly, Dean hopped down the aisle, investigating the candy boxes and plastic canes full of chocolate. Seth stopped and watched, wondering if he might pick something out.

"All this stuff's probably more expensive than the regular candy." Seth remarked, feeling another hiccup bubble in his throat. 

"Yeah, but some of the fancy stuff is  _ good _ ." Dean said, chancing a glance around and slipping a pack of truffles down his pocket. Seth looked away, he knew Dean shoplifted sometimes, but never really said anything about it. After a few moments of hovering, observing his alcohol buzz and staring at a row of reindeer ornaments, Dean whistled to get his attention. 

Seth turned and Dean was standing with an arm raised above his head, holding a little mistletoe plastic tree decoration along. Beckoning with his left hand, Seth rolled his eyes, blushing.

"You're ridiculous," he muttered, looking over Dean's shoulder to see if anyone was around. People were passing with carts, but they were too busy looking at their phones to see much.

"Keepin' my promise," Dean said, grabbing a pinch of Seth's dress shirt. Their lips touched and Seth's eyes fluttered shut, melting as always under Dean's thin mouth. His boyfriend always had the annoying habit of giving him the letter of what he asked for above the spirit, but Seth was more thrilled and surprised that they were kissing at all. For once in his life, Seth wasn't initiating everything, and he felt so free and happy that he wondered if he was really in his life at all. 

Paying for the majority of their items, the boys quickly made their way across the street and Seth waited patiently in the car while Dean paid for a room and returned with keys and a number. It was probably his first real adult purchase he'd made since his birthday, aside from cigarettes and a few scratch offs. Nervously standing by as Dean unlocked the room and let them in, Seth let out a nasally laugh as the door was pushed open and they made their way inside with their bags. 

"We could make our own porno!" Dean laughed at the old, filthy shag carpeting and orange and brown decor. Seth put down their bags, and without much deliberation, both boys began taking off their clothes, closing the blinds and looking around with wide grins. 

"I'll get a shower going," Dean said, taking a long pull from the bottle of jack and then quickly chugging a mouthful of soda afterword. Seth nodded, following suit as he walked around in just his boxer briefs, staring at himself in the mirror after he swallowed another full gulp of liquor.

His face was definitely pink and his eyes looked a little droopy and tired, probably from the alcohol, but mostly Seth's vision was fine as he took inventory of himself in his reflection. His hair was a little poofy and oily, but he'd trimmed his beard well and the rest of his body looked about the same as ever. His 'grab-able' parts, as Dean called them, looked about as nice as ever. His ass, always well rounded was always just a little too big for his underwear, and his wide thighs were fuzzy with little sprigs of dark hair. Absently, Seth traced the lines from his hips down to his dick as he pulled his underwear down, giggling as he remembered Dean had fondly called them his 'Cum Gutters'. 

"Nice and hot," Dean said, speaking to the temperature of the shower. He growled as Seth stood naked by the mirror, coming up to grab him from behind.

"You too," Seth said back, kissing his boyfriend softly.

For all the times Seth thought he was on the thin side, Dean's physique was always a point of intrigue. The boys stood under the water in their usual lead up to sexual engagement, and Seth put his hands on his boyfriend's tiny waist, feeling the tiny bit of give on his hips and watching his chest rise and fall, slow and calm. The water gave him goosebumps, but Seth's skin still felt a little numb to any sensation, full of whiskey and excitement. Dean had brought the bottle into the shower, but Seth was much more interested in grinding his dick against Dean's hip and letting his wet hair drape over his boyfriend's shoulder, dripping down his back. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked gruffly, rolling his own dick against Seth's leg and purring. "Gunna make me wanna fuck you right here,"

Seth's hands slipped down to Dean's ass and he swayed for a moment, sure that he wanted to get clean and wash himself well before they did anything new. The tiny hotel soaps on the side of the tub weren't very tempting, but Seth knew he wanted some sort of refreshment for his backside. 

"Don't worry babe, i's like I said," Dean slurred, reading Seth's mind a little as he stooped down to one knee. "I know what I'm doing," 

Seth sort of wanted to dispute that fact, but when Dean's hand touched his dick, his whole body tingled and he leaned against the shower wall, moaning helplessly. The tile was cold and he shivered a little, but as Seth looked down and saw Dean's eyes fluttering, mouth inching closer to his cock, he knew he wouldn't move.

Dean's eyes flicked up and Seth swallowed, feeling light headed, for all the times they'd put their hands on each other, Seth had never had his dick sucked before. Without hesitation, Dean took him down and Seth's mouth fell open, astonished. 

"Whoa-a," Seth choked, pushing his hands to Dean's head and teasing his wet hair. "Oh my god…"

Dean hummed and the vibration sent shivers up Seth's spine, making him feel completely pinned and immobile by his boyfriend's mouth. Carefully, he worked back and forth, teasing his balls with one hand and rubbing the other up and down Seth's thigh sweetly. The shower was cramped and small and Seth was sure the porcelain tub was rather hard on Dean's knees, but with every flick of his tongue and little gagging sound, Seth's thoughts vanished. It was like porn, but it was also not, it was real and Seth was woefully unprepared for how fast his orgasm was roiling up inside him.

"I'm gunna-" Seth choked, shaking hard and actually biting his tongue. "F-fuck," 

Dean laughed maniacally and pulled away, kissing the bottom of Seth's belly to get him to relax some, Seth gasped, panting as his excitement diminish and his dick remained upright and expectant.

"Told ya," Dean sneered, holding Seth's cock up like it was some precious object and giving it a soft kiss on the head. "Damn babe, even with liquor?"

"Feels so good," Seth said breathlessly, motioning for Dean to get back on, flapping at his ear. "Why didn't we do this before??"   


It was dumb to say, Seth knew, since he was very aware of the list of excuses he regularly spouted to keep Dean from touching him in ways that were unfamiliar. For weeks, Seth was convinced his dick smelled too funny and he told nightmares he'd invented about being afraid of his cock being bitten off. Dean had just rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Eh, you give it a try now," Dean said, flapping his hand back at Seth and rising to his feet again. Dean's own cock was fat and excited, bumping up against his leg in a hurry to find a warm mouth. Seth swallowed hard again, unsure. 

"Don't… make fun of me," Seth said, almost slipping as he got down to kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Dean tutted, pinching Seth's cheek and rubbing affectionately.

Sucking a dick was difficult, but he at least was grateful for the fact that there was no shortage of lubrication. Dean's cock was uncut and he quickly assisted by helping push back the foreskin and murmur 'just relax' and 'just keep your teeth outta the way' as a general set of guidelines. For all the hasty internet research Seth had done about sex in general, he hadn't thought much or oral and didn't spend hours sucking his fingers, bananas, or any such nonsense. It was completely foreign, but incredibly rewarding.

Seth knew Dean wouldn't lie about what he was feeling, and Seth watched as much as he could with water pouring down on him. As soon as he'd gotten most of the dick in his mouth, he watched as Dean licked his lips, purring and staring down lustfully, enjoying the warmth. Seth bobbed a little, choking slightly as his tonsils were pushed around and Dean's dick pulsed happily. Tears in his eyes from the pressure, Seth moved his tongue around in his mouth, lapping away, and Dean sighed and bucked into his mouth. 

"Let's go in the bed-" Dean muttered after shivering and moaning for about a minute. Seth leaned back and kissed the tip of Dean's cock, feeling excited and restless.

He was going to  _ do _ it, they'd gotten a room and everything. No parents were going to barge in and interrupt and they had all the time they wanted. Seth was exhausted and holding back yawns from such a crazy night, but he was still vibrating with adrenaline, watching Dean dry off and toss the towel on the floor. The light of the lamp by the bedside was hardly romantic and the room still appeared very dark, but it was a better Christmas gift than Seth thought he would receive. 

He laughed awkwardly, shivering slightly from his cold, wet hair. Dean plopped down on the bed and stuck out his tongue. 

Plunging forward, Seth didn't really know how they were going to do this, but he was tired of feeling anxious and second guessing himself. Dean clearly didn't care, and although he liked to poke fun, Seth knew he shouldn't feel self conscious about his body or his fears, as his boyfriend seemed to understand both by now.

Making out in a damp mess on the bedspread, Seth became less wrapped up in the details, and more excited to be fucked. Dean's hands were kneading his bottom hungrily and Seth kissed harder and deeper, pushing his boyfriend into the bed while his brunette locks tumbled over his shoulders. There was an urgency to press close because of the temperature, but after a few minutes, Dean turned him over onto his back and began scrambling for his ass.

"I didn't shave…" Seth peeped, his thighs twitching as Dean spread them open. He was sitting on Seth's belly and hiking up his hips. From the angle, Seth couldn't see what was happening, but he knew Dean was pushing to try to get a view of everything behind his balls. Seth shivered again, biting his lip as Dean fondled his package lovingly. 

"Sorry if it's not-" Seth continued, but before he could really get the words out, Dean had pushed the backs of his thighs towards the bed and planted his face right to the back of Seth's ass, giving long pointed licks. Seth's whole being jolted and he seized, trying to balance the pleasure and the invasiveness of it. It was wet and pressing hard- Dean's tongue was circling him round and it tickled strangely. He couldn't help gasping and moaning as Dean worked without pause, clearly enjoying himself. 

"Fuck," Dean laughed, patting Seth's cock away from where it was poking him in the throat, "Bet I could get you off just like this."

"F-f-fuck," Seth shuddered, whimpering as he was sure his legs were falling asleep. He could see the muscles of Dean's back pulling as he slumped, wet mouth tonguing the pucker of his bottom. Winded, Seth gasped as he felt lazy moisture leaking over Dean's neck.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, a bare whisper as Seth felt a finger tip working around in the slick mess between his legs. Carefully, Dean pushed in and Seth let out a breathy moan, curling his toes hard. 

"I'm'a get you off here, yeah Seth?" Dean said peering over his shoulder and cheesing at the labored expression on his boyfriend's face. "I'll get ya to come and then I'll fuck your ass a little so I can come. It'll feel crazy good once you get off…" he paused, sinking the finger down to the knuckle and hearing it shift wetly. "...And if you don't like it… well, we don't have to-"

"I like it-t," Seth choked, fisting the old bedsheets hard as Dean began to pump his hand. "Oh my god- I love it-"

Dean applied lube, which only made everything louder and slicker and Seth felt his orgasm roiling in his stomach, slightly different and cramped by the position he was in. With one hand, Dean was fucking Seth with a finger or two, pressing deep and making quick work as he pivoted his wrist around dangerously. In the other, he was finding spent moisture and squeezing Seth's cock in his fingers, lazily teasing his head. Seth breathed hard, snapping his eyes open and shut, trying to find his way through the mess. 

When Dean pressed his lips to the inside of Seth's thigh, he couldn't take it anymore and he finally came, letting out a breathy squeal and panting open mouthed as his cock dribbled come all over Dean's hands. It wasn't anything like he'd expected, but Dean patted his ass lovingly, whispering encouragement like prayer. 

"Told ya you'd like it," he said grinning, mopping up the last of Seth's come and bouncing off the bed to wash his hand. Seth couldn't say anything, too trapped in a pleasure spiral that hadn't quite finished yet. It could have been the lingering effect of the alcohol, but his whole body felt strangely blurred and boundless. 

Dean, by contrast, was enthusiastically taking a pull off of the whiskey bottle and breaking into the pack of condoms he'd purchased. Seth tilted his head upright to watch as he fitted the sleeve over his thick cock, stroking it a few times to make sure it was in place correctly.

"I wanted to come with you in me," Seth mumbled, blinking hard as Dean returned to the bed. He kissed Seth on the thigh again and ran his hands up and down his leg with a smile.

"Most guys lose their shit when they're getting fucked, this way is better," Dean said, coming down to kiss Seth on the mouth. "You really just gotta relax into this, it'll feel really nice."

"How bad does it hurt?" Seth asked, looking for sincerity in his boyfriend's face. Dean poured lube on his fingers and stroked his dick again, surveying Seth carefully.

"No more than you want it to, okay?" Dean said, coming close and kissing him on the nose this time. Seth stared at him, in awe of how kind and sweet he was being. 

"I love you," Seth said parting his lips and allowing Dean to kiss him more intimately. Dean tapped at Seth's legs and splayed them wider. 

"Love you back," he gestured, trying to get Seth in position. "Now here comes your Christmas gift..."  


End file.
